


Переменные

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brother/Brother Incest, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Drama, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Пятый пишет на его коже уравнения.





	1. Chapter 1

Пятый пишет на его коже уравнения.

Уравнение для измерения вероятности, путешествия во времени, математика или физика — Клаусу не важно, он просто находит это первым признаком. Пятый начинает отсчёт от цифры своего имени и заканчивает его на своей «четвёрке». Клаус не мешает ему, потому что это очень походит на приступ ПТСР — Пятый теряется в ощущении реальности и забывает, что они спасли мир. Что апокалипсиса не будет. Что надо перестать бежать, сражаться, убивать. Клаус даёт ему писать на своей коже плохо смывающимся чёрным фломастером и зовёт его, когда место на обеих руках закончилось.

— Пятый, — он моргает дважды, поднимает на него взгляд и недоумённо смотрит на свою руку с фломастером и исписанную кожу брата. Клаус выглядит грустным, хоть и привычно миролюбиво улыбается. — Хватит бежать.

— Я не сумасшедший, — чётко и ровно говорит он, потому что на лице Клауса читается жалость вперемешку с заботой.

— Нет, — улыбается он уже веселее, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие спутанные волосы Пятого. — Из нас двоих псих это я. И тебе я свою должность не отдам.

Пятый отмахивается, улыбается и спрыгивает с их общей кровати.

 

 

Пятый бормочет во сне. Это похоже на обрывки давно начатого одностороннего разговора. Он говорит с Долорес, которой нет и никогда не существовало. Даже если он отпустил её материальный образ — она всё ещё с ним. Клауса это немного задевает, но точно так же Пятый мог отозваться о Дэйве, которого тот иногда хочет призвать с того света. Или о Бэне, который единственный принял их отношения, не то чтобы у привязанного к человеку призрака был выбор. Другим братьям и сёстрам до сих пор сложно принять, что Пятый и Клаус соулмейты — и если с этим они готовы мириться, то с тем, что руки Клауса могут лезть куда не надо до кое-чьего _физического_  совершеннолетия, никак не могут. Особенно хорошо это объяснил Диего, который не обращал внимания на тихо хихикающего сзади себя Пятого.

Пятого вообще мало волновало чужое мнение — он самодостаточная личность, да, сорок лет в одиночестве это вам не в камере с решётками просидеть. Пятый был в более страшной тюрьме — клетке времени: застрять без возможности вернуться, выживать и странствовать на своих двух.

Пятый для своих четырнадцати лет алкоголя пил неприлично много — ментально он уже взрослый, физически почти подготовлен; ну не объяснять же всем этим обеспокоенным, что в постапокалипсисе свежую питьевую воду найти намного сложнее, чем точно непортящиеся со временем ром, виски, вино, джин, водка, текила, ликёр… Пятый уверен, что перепробовал весь бар и его теперь сложно удивить.

_Он привык к этому: к борьбе, к уравнениям и к концу света._

Пятый не готов принять тот факт, что всё закончилось, но должен. Он победил. Они победили. Спасли человечество, теперь можно расслабиться и жить своей жизнью, которой у него и не было. Долорес сказала бы, что он накручивает себя и посоветовала бы заняться чем-то малым, освоить смартфон для начала. _Быть нормальным._

Пятый передёрнул плечами. Он может быть нормальным. Это не должно быть слишком сложно.

Клаус провожает его спину напряжённым взглядом.

 

 

Клаус видел такое, не раз и не два: у себя и у других зависимых — _Пятый выглядит так, словно скоро сорвётся._  Проблема лишь в том, что наркоманам, алкоголикам или игроманам проще — вернись к своей страсти и забудь, что хотел от неё отказаться. Пятый не может вернуть апокалипсис. Да и если бы мог, то стал бы?.. Клаус не хочет об этом думать, это слишком опасные мысли. _Потому что Пятый не может стать злодеем следующей истории._

Клаус ловит Пятого в его старой комнате, он стоит и смотрит на свои уравнения на стенах. Клаус почти уверен, что Пятый что-то считает, пересчитывает и погружается в самую глубину этих несуществующих вычислений, потому что однажды Лютер проверил — _половины написанных формул не существует._  Проблема в том, что Пятый не мог видеть будущего или прошлого, чтобы это высчитать.

— Пятый… — Клаус зовёт его из раза в раз, у него чувство, будто он вновь призывает кого-то из потустороннего мира. Клаус обнимает его со спины, прижимая к себе и кладя на его макушку голову, он всё ещё выше его на голову и иногда этим безбожно пользуется.

— Я просто задумался, — _конечно. Конечно, задумался._  
  
— А я ничего и не говорил, — его голос звучит грустно, но Пятый не отвечает, потому что он знает, что что-то с ним не так. _Но всё должно быть так._  
  
Надо пересчитать…

 

 

Пятый очень много считает и скоро может заговорить цифрами, семья думает, что он уже свихнулся, но он просто ищет ответ. Очень сложный и глубокий ответ. Он пытается разгадать происхождение их отца, потому цифры возраста и его знаний не сходятся. Пятый называет свою одержимость хобби. Подумаешь, превратил соседнюю пустую спальню в склад для бумаг, обклеил все стены распечатками старых газет и потратил на это шесть клубков ниток Клауса.

Клаус вспоминает, что ему говорили об этом в военном госпитале. Что без привычного уклада жизни, без войны и выживания, солдат сам себе создаёт поле битвы. Для Пятого это загадки сквозь время и уравнения с несуществующими переменными. Пятый сидит там днями, забывает есть и _считает-считает-считает._  До него достучаться может только Клаус, которому кажется, что он теряет Пятого второй раз.

— Пятый, пожалуйста, тебе нужно поесть, — удаётся далеко не сразу, Клаус звал его три минуты, положив ему руку на плечо. У Пятого глаза мутно-зелёные, как густой непроглядный туман.

**_Он не видел Клауса._ **

— _Пятый!_

Он медленно моргает, а Клаус чувствует, что действительно вытянул его откуда-то своей силой.

— Клаус? Который час? — спрашивает он, оглядываясь по сторонам, и тут же хватается рукой за затёкшую шею.

— Три часа ночи, — говорит Клаус, не упоминая, что он засел тут со вчерашнего вечера, а пододвигая тарелку с сэндвичами, и сам перебирается ему за спину. — Не дергайся слишком, — Клаус слегка улыбается и массирует Пятому затёкшие спину и шею.

— Что не так? — Пятый утыкается затылком ему в грудь и почти ложится на него, вытянув оледеневшие ноги. Клаус выглядит печальным, невыспавшимся и очень уставшим.

— Ты, — звучит как краткий и ясный ответ.

Пятый усмехается, прикрывая глаза.

Пятый видит под веками множество переменных.

Пятый зевает и сонно отвечает:

— Я в порядке.


	2. Chapter 2

Пятый пишет на его коже имена.

Имена всех тех, кого он убил по приказу. Имена людей, что должны были умереть из-за вычислений. Имена, которые он не может забыть.

Пятый пишет имена своих жертв, чтобы сознаться в этом хоть кому-то. Клаус медленно гладит его по волосам, пока Пятый продолжает и продолжает выводить новые имена. Мертвецов так много, что Клаусу становится дурно, поэтому он сосредотачивается на чужих тёмных грязных волосах. Пятый обводит пальцем цифру на его руке и думает, что себя прошлого, очень далекого, он тоже убил.

Пятый думает, что он умер.

Это возвращает в реальность, в которой Клаус счастливо улыбается ему, целует в лоб и крепко прижимает к себе. Пятый не приходил в себя больше недели. Клаус не мог до него дозваться даже со своими силами.

— Если скажешь, что всё в порядке: я тебе врежу, — Клаус не шутит и может лишь радоваться неловким объятиям в ответ. Пятый хмыкает и чувствует навалившуюся усталость, будто он последние дни не спал вовсе.

Он молчит и ослабевает объятия, проваливаясь в сон. Это становится почти привычкой: выходить из транса, чтобы заснуть на руках у Клауса, который внешне выглядит почти также плохо, как при ломке. Но Пятый слишком хочет спать, чтобы это заметить, потому что мозг продолжает высчитывать уравнения вперемешку с мёртвыми именами, добавляя их как взаимоисключающие переменные.

 

 

От Пятого пахнет пылью и смертью — _Клаус единственный, кто этим может дышать._  Клаус встречает смерть, как давнюю подругу, с которой ты встречаешься раз в год и вы весело проводите несколько часов вместе. Клаус знает о смерти всё и даже больше, чем должен или может рассказать. Клаус видит очертания смерти в Пятом, который уходит в себя всё глубже и отказывается от еды.

Пятый спит посреди комнаты на холодном полу, поджав ноги и прижимая к себе окоченевшие ладони. Пятый пишет поверх уравнений имена. Он вписывает их между строк, между цифрами, плюсами, минусами и знаками равно. Пятый превращает зелёные стены в комнату сумасшедшего, запертого в психушке.

Клаус пытался вытащить его оттуда — _все пытались_  — но очень сложно удержать того, кто может исчезнуть из твоих рук. Раствориться, будто по щелчку пальцев, поднимая пыль и оставив после себя только воздух.

 _Он болен,_  — сказал им приглашённый психиатр очевидную вещь, которую до этого никто не мог произнести вслух. Они не знали от чего именно разум Пятого помутился: может, из-за окончания борьбы и это тяжёлый случай ПТСР; может, из-за того количества прыжков во времени случилось то, о чём предупреждал отец; а может, что это было неизбежно.

Правда в том, что Пятый всегда казался немного _нездоровым._

 

 

Однажды Клаус приходит и отчётливо замечает, что Пятый стал болезненно тощим, бледным и усталым, но он продолжал что-то писать на деревянном полу угольным карандашом и _повторял-повторял-повторял одно_  и то же имя. Если Клаус вобьёт его в строку поиска, то узнает о мальчике двенадцати лет, которого якобы убили в перестрелке. Если Клаус вчитается в последние шестнадцать имён, то узнает, что всё это дети до пятнадцати лет. Если Клаус начнёт считать количество написанных имён — _ему придётся сжечь эту комнату._

Пятый спит чутким сном и всегда просыпается, когда кто-то в коридоре проходит мимо него. Пятый не хочет обсуждать свои действия, он полностью погружён в работу — он ищет оправдания своих действий и суждений с помощью математики. Все эти смерти не напрасны, эти люди стали большой проблемой в будущем, половина этих имён — убийцы. _Во взрослом мире нет чёрного и белого,_  — напоминает себе Пятый, хватаясь за волосы и медленно дыша.

Имена приходят к нему, как шёпот с того света — хотя Клаус утверждал, что здесь никого нет. Пятый цепляется обрывками за свою руку с меткой соулмейта, которой не помеха какая-то татуировка академии; Пятый обводит «четвёрку» кухонным ножом, стараясь вернуться обратно с помощью боли и напоминания, что здесь он ещё нужен; Пятый размазывает кровь и пытается вспомнить к чему всё это началось?

_Надо пересчитать._


	3. Chapter 3

Пятый пишет на его коже чёрным маркером, закрашивая татуировку.

Руки Клауса отчасти чистые, но тут и там можно заметить упрямые линии мёртвых имён и несуществующих вычислений. Клаус чувствует себя по-настоящему отвратительно, потому что Пятый не приходил в себя месяц, а заставить его поесть — _невозможно._  Пришлось достать шприцы с успокоительным и кормить его чуть ли через трубочку, как больных анорексией. Каждый чёртов день. А потом он просыпался и мгновенно перемещался в ту самую комнату, которую Клаус воистину возненавидел.

У Пятого энергии за троих, стойкости за пятерых и жизни за всю их семью. Пятый уже должен был свалиться с ног и быть прикован к постели из-за переутомления — у него фиолетово-жёлтые синяки под глазами, висящая мешком одежда, которую он носил ещё в детстве, и тусклый взгляд. Даже если стоять прямо перед ним, встряхнуть его и закричать прямо в лицо — не отреагирует.

Пятый исчез, никуда не перемещаясь, _и Клаус хочет выть от этого._

Раз в три-четыре дня Клаусу удаётся вернуть Пятого в кровать и уговорить его поспать. Клаус хочет думать, что он спит, а не послушно закрывает глаза и продолжает что-то считать в своей голове. Пятый похож на призрак самого себя и Клаус морщится от горечи сравнения — он видит души, а сейчас осталось только тело с неживыми глазами. _Это чересчур иронично даже для него._

Клаус не говорил с ним… он уже не помнит, когда в последний раз говорил с ним. С Пятым. Не с его вечными отговорками, что он не спятил; не с его язвительными колкостями; не с его отражением — а с ним лично. Клаус готов был даже часами слушать о том, как во всём грёбаном городе никто не в состоянии приготовить нормальный кофе.

Пятый молчит слишком долго — Клаус вновь начинает забывать как звучит его голос.

 

 

Однажды Пятый начинает зарисовывать его татуировку. Он обводит эмблему по контуру, закрашивает её, а потом и оставшуюся бледную кожу. После него остаётся закрашенный зонт, влажная от чернил кожа и спрятанная метка имени соулмейта — _чёрная дыра._

Пятый находит где-то банки с чёрной краской и затрагивает стены небольшой малярной кистью. Мазок за мазком, банка за банка, слой за слоем. Пятый выкрашивает стены в шесть слоёв чёрной краски. Цвет получился настолько тёмным, что стал _поглощающим._ Бескрайное и _пустое_  ночное небо. Клаус уверен, что тьма и смерть имеют именно такой оттенок.

Пятый забивает окно доской, гвоздями и молотком в два часа ночи; он всё закрашивает чёрной-чёрной краской так, что на этаже невозможно находиться — Клаус пытается увести оттуда Пятого, но ему не по чём ни чужие руки поперёк тела, ни удушающий химический запах дешёвой краски. Пятый сдирает одинокую лампочку с потолка вместе с проводом и выбрасывает за порог. Он закрашивает пол и дверь со своей стороны.

Краска сохнет и Пятый делает ещё один слой, уничтожая все числа, имена и шёпот, что гулом отдаётся в голове — Клауса уводит из дома Диего, потому что им хватит одного сумасшедшего брата. Клаус сопротивляется, хотя и понимает, что Диего прав, что все они правы — _Пятого не спасти._

_Нельзя спасти человека от его тени._

 

Комната — это чёрное Ничего. Небытие, Пустота, сама Бездна без границ, рамок и пределов. С одним единственным жильцом на бесконечное пространство. Без света, без смысла, без спасения. Вне времени, вне контекста, вне разума.

Пятый думает, что прошла вечность — на деле два часа и Клаус всё же вытащил его оттуда. Свет из тёмного неосвещённого коридора — ослепляющий; Клаус с его вечно холодными руками — ужасно тёплый; призраки собственного прошлого — насмешливо идут следом.

— Ужасно выглядишь, — замечает Пятый, ломающимся тихим голосом, и Клаус думает, что ему послышалось. Он неверяще смотрит на Пятого и тот изломанно улыбается, осознанно проводя пальцами по чужой щеке. Клаус запоминает этот момент на всю свою треклятую несчастную жизнь, потому что он не может вспомнить, когда был так счастлив.

Пятый очнулся спустя четыре месяца.

 

 

Они все понимали, что это долго не продлится; что такой сознательный, саркастичный Пятый — временное антипомешательство рассудка; что скоро он вернётся в ту комнату. Её бесполезно запирать, сжигать или попробовать замазать краску, как минимум, Пятый просто найдёт другую комнату, замков для него не существует.

Но на самом деле эта комната пугала их всех до дрожи; пугала больше, чем сотни мёртвых имён и ненастоящие вычисления — _в комнате жила тьма._  Та самая из глубин человеческой души, из недр мироздания, из самой гадкой твари, которая только ступала по этой земле — самого кровожадного убийцы. Пятый никак не комментировал эту комнату, своё поведение или на что он смотрит в пустоте — Клаус бы пошутил, что тот начал видеть призраков, но это слишком неуместно.

Клаусу кажется, что от той-проклятой-комнаты за километр несёт смертью; уж в этом он разбирается, как никто.

 

 

Когда Пятый посреди ночи просто испаряется из кровати — Клаус не удивляется, старается убедить себя, что ему не больно и сжимает зубами подушку. Пятый тонет в черноте своей пропащей души. У Клауса красные сухие глаза и нервный смех, когда он не может стереть маркер с татуировки и имени соулмейта.

Когда они не могут открыть и приходиться её выламывать — Клаус не удивляется; когда за дверь оказывается пустое чёрное _ничего_  — Клаус только старается не рассмеяться в голос; когда грёбаный маркер стирается, а за татуировкой исчезает цифра пять — Клаус поливает комнату бензином и кидает в неё окурок.

Когда после своей смерти от передоза он встречает улыбчивого Пятого с косой под ногами, то даже не удивляется.

— Только не говори мне, что ты убил Смерть, — Клаус очень надеется, что в загробном мире у него есть шанс закурить.

— Она была лишней, _согласно моим уравнениям,_  — сказал Пятый и у Клауса выпала зажигалка из дрожащих пальцев.

На его руке все ещё нет цифры пять; у Пятого руки в крови и шрам поверх метки соулмейта.

Клаус улыбается через силу, не сводя с него глаз. _Всё — нереально._  Проекция больного сознания. Осталось понять одно: <i>чьего сознания, Клаус?</i>

— Сколько мне насчитать, чтобы всё это оказалось сном? — он спрашивает через боль и хрип, потому что для него это всё перебор.

— Я рад, что ты спросил, — склоняя голову на бок, соглашается он.

_Пятый учит Клауса считать своими уравнениями._

**Author's Note:**

> К фику нарисовали шикарный арт, вы обязаны его увидеть:   
> https://pp.userapi.com/c844321/v844321732/1c1a3f/67WDiHQ6gzg.jpg


End file.
